


Whale

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (2019) Spoilers, Complete, Drabble, Implied Slash, Interspecies, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Prisoner Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A land whale on Asgard ? Wonders never ceased.





	Whale

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched The Dark World in awhile so I might've accidentally switched up a few events.

Thor had always been about as stealthy as an angry, wounded animal during the rut. Loki almost dropped his cup as an unkempt, sad eyed, whale of a Thor, who he dubbed Whor, attempted to sneak past his cell. He didn't know what the fuck that was about but at least Thor was actually setting a good example for once. Good in that it got him to sit up and brush his hair for the first time in months. Prisoner in his own home or not, he had too much pride to let himself go that far. Even though he'd neglected brushing, he hadn't washing or what little amounts of exercise he could do in the cell. Whor must've been through some Nebula-esque torture even worse than his own to drink hundreds of gallons of beer and fail to do any remotely strenuous activity. He hadn't seen his Thor in almost a year but he was sure his looked nothing like that.

Hours later, after the Kursed Dark Elf had escaped, his Thor came down to reason with the escaped prisoners. Clean, soft eyed, handsome and resplendent in armour. After reason failed Thor stood just before his cell, staring at him silently, longingly. Even with the precious Midgardian around, he could still see Thor repressing familiar twitchy fingers. 

For a moment he let the quiet stand then shattered it. "Brother, Asgard needs all the hands she has sworn. You could free me, no one else need know by whose hand it came."

Anger briefly hardened the sky blue eyes and Thor stalked off his cape stirring the still, damp air.

He shrugged and returned to his newest book. An impulsive want to apologize to Mother sprang up, but he ground it down. Mother would 'visit' again next week, she always did. He could apologize then.  


End file.
